marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Escape from the Lighthouse
The Escape from the Lighthouse was an escape attempt orchestrated by Phil Coulson and his team to make it down to the Earth's surface. Background Upon arriving into the future Lighthouse where Humanity was being enslaved by the Kree, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team was confronted by the Kree Watch and was soon divided: Jemma Simmons was forced to become a servant to the Kree lord KasiusAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.02: Orientation Part Two; Quake was captured by Kasius after she was betrayed by Deke ShawAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent; Melinda May was captured as well by SinaraAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned and the rest of the team was forced to work for Grill. In spite of all these challenges, they discovered that some people might have survived on the surface of the Earth. While Phil Coulson, Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez attended the young Inhuman Flint's Terrigenesis and stopped him from turning himself in to the Kree Watch, which led to Grill's death, Quake was forced to duel against Sinara for an Inhuman Trial Ceremony. Quake was victorious and, thanks to Leo Fitz's help who had managed to join his friends in the future, both Quake and Simmons were able to leave the Crater and Kasius' Suites while May was sent to the surface of the Earth by the Kree Watch.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games This prompted Kasius and his brother Faulnak to send their warriors Sinara and Maston-Dar to chase the fugitives in order to bring Quake back.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All Escape Making their way through Kasius' Suites, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson were forced to stop as Kasius remotely activated Simmons' ear implant to incapacitate her. While Fitz forcefully extracted it, Johnson managed to take down a Kree guard despite still being deprived of her powers. Fitz, Simmons and Johnson then attempted to make it to the Chronicom Vessel Fitz had used to reach the Lighthouse, but it was destroyed by the Kree Watch, forcing the trio to find another way out. They used a Kree tablet stolen from the deceased guard to use an elevator in an attempt to reunite with their friends in the Salvage. However, the elevator was stopped by Maston-Dar, who had been sent to chase them by Faulnak. This forced the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to escape from the elevator through the shaft, leaving the cabin empty when Maston-Dar managed to open it. Maston-Dar then violently interrogated two passing servants to know where the fugitives might have gone, murdering one of them before seeing the open door to the elevator shaft. Fitz, Simmons and Johnson kept trying to find a way to escape, discovering that the Lighthouse's artificial gravity was generated by Gravitonium. However, they were found by Maston-Dar, who fired at them with his machine gun, wounding Fitz in the stomach. Johnson managed to reach Maston-Dar and distracted him long enough for Fitz and Simmons to escape, quickly followed by Johnson herself. The three of them managed to hide in relative safety and were found once again, this time by Deke Shaw. Despite having betrayed Johnson earlier, Shaw explained that he had come to help the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who reluctantly agreed to trust him as Maston-Dar was still after them. Thanks to Shaw, the trio was able to reach the Salvage, where they were reunited with Phil Coulson, Yo-Yo Rodriguez and Alphonso Mackenzie. However, while Simmons examined Fitz's wound and they discussed their plan, they realized that Flint, an Inhuman that they had taken under their protection, had left to confront the Kree Watch as they had killed his friend Tess in retaliation for having hidden from them. Flint went to see the Vicar, who was in charge of the Terrigenesis ceremonies in the Lighthouse. Pretending to turn himself in, Flint used his geokinetics powers to kill the Vicar. However, he was captured by Sinara immediately after, as she intended to use him as a bait to lure the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents out. Coulson, Mackenzie and Johnson came to Flint's rescue, and despite Maston-Dar joining the fight, Sinara was forced to let them go. The two Kree warriors then chased the fugitives to the Salvage where they had retreated. Coulson announced that their only way to escape from the Kree Watch was to leave for the surface of the Earth. Flint used his powers to block the Salvage's door with massive boulders, but Maston-Dar used a powerful weapon to blow holes in the wall. As they were surrounded, Shaw suggested using his Gravity Puck to create a gravity well. The plan was successful and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Shaw and Flint were able to escape and reach the Trawler's docking area. Down in the Salvage, Maston-Dar used explosives in the holes he had created and managed to take down the wall, only to be murdered from behind by Sinara who wanted to capture the fugitives herself. Motivated by Mackenzie's earlier speech, Flint ultimately decided to remain in the Lighthouse so that he could use his powers to help the residents of the Lighthouse. Mackenzie and Rodriguez resolved to stay with him and assist him, prompting Fitz to tell them about the crate of weapons he had hidden in Level 3, despite the fact that it was now overrun by fearsome Vrellnexians. The rest of the team boarded the Trawler, and despite Coulson's uncertain flying skills, they were able to leave the Lighthouse and reach the surface of the Earth. Aftermath Despite having experienced some trouble in controlling the Trawler, which eventually crashed onto Earth, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team led by Phil Coulson was rescued by the True Believers, who took them back to the remnants of the Zephyr One, where the True Believers had established their base of operations. There, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were reunited with Melinda May and Enoch, who had left the Lighthouse earlier. They also met with Robin Hinton, now an elderly woman lost between times who they hope to be able to provide them with answers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day Despite a skirmish with the Zephyr One between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the True Believers, which cause Hinton's death, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were able to repair the Zephyr One so they could return to the Lighthouse. Indeed, before dying, Hinton had revealed to May the two main keys for them to return into their past: a fragment of the White Monolith they had found in the plane and Flint, who they had left in the Lighthouse with Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.09: Best Laid Plans Back in the Lighthouse, the escape of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents caused the Kree Faulnak to increase his berating attitude towards his brother Kasius, who he considered incredibly incompetent. Fed up with his brother's constant belittling, Kasius eventually murdered him before sending his warrior Sinara to chase the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on the surface of the Earth. References Category:Events